


Contributions

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Frottage, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens made them do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contributions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [seventh porn battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html), prompt frottage

Despite rumors to the contrary, this was the first time aliens made them do it. Carter and T were outside standing guard. Jack had accompanied Daniel inside the temple to see the inscriptions. Daniel had said they might hold a key to a weapon or something. Jack may have tuned out. They’d gotten as far as the outer courtyard and were making their way to the inner rooms when they were stopped by several large guards. Jack hadn’t wanted to make a scene. Daniel did his thing and talked with them.

“Um…Jack?”

“Yes, Daniel.”

“They require that we…make a contribution to the gods before we can go any further.”

Jack sighed and suppressed the eye roll that threatened to happen. “What kind of contribution?”

“If I’m translating correctly, a…uh, spilling of our seed.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “So they want us to whack off.”

“Together.”

“What?!?”

“We kind of have to do it to each other. Jack, it’s important. What’s in those rooms….”

Jack didn’t respond. Instead he just pushed Daniel against the nearest wall and kissed him quiet. He’d wanted to do that for a long time. Daniel kissed him back after a moment’s hesitation. It was nothing gentle or soft. Hands scrambled at zippers before Jack took control.  One hand held Daniel’s hands above their heads. With the other he freed them both, pressing his body against Daniel’s. They were both hard.

“Daniel?”

“Fuck, Jack, just…talk later.”

Jack nodded as he moved his hand from in between them to hold Daniel’s hands against the wall. They kissed again, bodies grinding against one another. Jack had imagined having Daniel under him many times, but not like this. It was fast, dirty and hell if it wasn’t the most turned on he’d ever been in his life. Daniel made these little whining sounds that had Jack moving faster, harder. He felt Daniel tense up, his sounds revving up in pitch. Jack bit Daniel’s shoulder softly. That sent him over, moaning Jack’s name. Jack bucked up against Daniel, spilling onto the ground.

Panting, he looked over his shoulder at the guards. They were conferring with each other.

“Was that enough for them?” he asked Daniel.

Daniel caught his breath before addressing the guards. “Yes, it was.”

Jack moved backwards slowly. They quickly and quietly cleaned up and straightened up. Daniel looked like he wanted to talk. “When the mission’s over.”

Daniel nodded and they continued on into the temple.

 


End file.
